


Shimada, Hanzo Shimada

by ChillieBean



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Female Reader, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: A short and sweet little story where you and Hanzo go out on your first official dinner date.NOTE: This is work with characters and story established in Chance, part one of this series.Chance TL;DR: You and Hanzo have been a couple for a year, but you were confined to the Overwatch base. This is your first date off base after gaining freedom.





	Shimada, Hanzo Shimada

“They’re here! They’re here! They’rehehretheyreheretheyrehere!” My words devolved into utter nonsense as I excitedly walked down the corridors of Overwatch HQ. No one could wipe the smile off my face as I danced around the garments in my hand like they were a person. I reached our quarters, bursting through the door.

“They’re here!” I exclaimed excitedly. Hanzo poked his head around the corner, peering out of the bathroom, wondering what it was I was so excited about. He was dabbing his neck with a towel, shirtless and in trackies, so loose around his hips that the band from his underwear were poking through the top. He smiled and wondered back into the bathroom.

I placed the garments, hidden in protective bags, on the bed and joined Hanzo in the bathroom. He was looking at his neck, dabbing at a small nick from where he cut himself shaving. He looked at me through the mirror, tensed up and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next. I had only been this excited a handful of times, but every time I made him celebrate with me. Albeit against his will. I grabbed him by his arms and shook him excitedly, like a kid trying to figure out what present they got for their birthday. I stood up on my toes to reach his ear.  
“They’re here,” I whispered.

“I heard you from outside the room, and again when you entered the room,” Hanzo said, turning around and kissing me, a small peck on the lips. I grabbed his hand and walked him to the bed where the garments were sitting.  
“We should try them on,” I said, reaching for them. “No. I want it to be a surprise. No, we should try them on!” I settled on, picking one up off the bed - the suit. The suit I had bought for Hanzo after learning that not only had he not owned one, but he had never worn one. I handed it to Hanzo and hurried him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
“Make sure you don’t get blood on it!”

I walked up to the bed, and grabbed the bag containing the dress that Hanzo had picked for me. I toyed with the zip, nervous about what was inside. In one movement I undid the zip, the dress poking through the bag. I gasped. It was black, sleeveless and had a high neck. I pulled the dress out of the bag and looked at the back. I stood there in awe at the design, a red dragon, its head between the shoulders and the body traced down the dress to the floor. I couldn’t get undressed fast enough. I slipped the dress on and looked at it in awe, looking at the design on my back through the mirror on the wardrobe door. I was speechless. I looked down at my feet, the dress just touching the floor. _“Nothing a pair of heels wouldn’t fix.”_ I looked at my shoe collection, no heels. _“I’m going to have to borrow a pair of heels from Hana or Lena.”_

I fidgeted with my hands, waiting for Hanzo to appear from the bathroom. Time seemed to stand still. I could hear him swearing in Japanese. I smiled, understanding what he was saying. He finally appeared from the bathroom, frustrated, but his eyes lit up when he saw me. I walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug possible.  
“This dress, it’s just perfect,” I gushed.  
“I knew you would like it,” he said, kissing my cheek.

I stepped away to take him in. I’d picked a three-piece black suit with a crisp white shirt and skinny tie. The tie was draped around his neck. He tried adjusting the collar of the shirt, pulling on it, then pulling on the sleeves.  
“How do people wear such a restrictive piece of attire?” He growled. He simulated grabbing an arrow from a quiver on his back and pulling back on a bow string. He shook his head. “I feel ridiculous!”

I grabbed his hands, looking up at him.  
“But you look sexy!” I exclaimed, leaning in for a kiss.  
He finally relaxed. “How does one do this up?” He asked, playing with the tie.  
“Here,” I said, grabbing the tie and tying it in a full Windsor knot. He looked at me while I was working. “I had to wear one for high school”.  
His eyes widened. “You were made to wear this… noose?”  
“Yeah… didn’t you?” I asked.  
“No. I wore a kimono. I was home schooled.” He answered.  
“Huh! Fair enough!” I exclaimed, tightening the tie around his neck. Another fact that I could add to the very small list of things I knew about Hanzo’s childhood.

I walked him up to the mirror so he could look at himself. He grumbled under his breath, but smiled.  
“If you would prefer, you could wear your Kyūdō uniform. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest.” I teased, leaning on the desk with my arms folded.  
He looked at the silks in the wardrobe and sighed, knowing full well that it wasn’t appropriate outside of Japan, let alone for a dinner date.  
“It is fine,” he grumbled. I roughly measured the length of the jacket and pants.  
“Yep, doesn’t need altering. Perfect!” 

\---

Date night finally arrived. FINALLY. The last two days were such a drag. Hana and Lena helped me get ready in my quarters, while Hanzo was with Genji and Jesse. This was a big deal for me, given that this was our first date off base. I desperately wanted to do what normal people do. I chose a pair of Lena’s heels, plain and black, small heel. Hana only had stilettoes, and I could barely walk in Lena’s two inch heels as it was. They did my hair and they convinced me to wear some make-up too, mascara and lipstick. I grabbed my favourite dragon scarf and unfolded it, wearing it as a makeshift shawl.

I sat down on the bed, waiting for Hanzo to arrive. I was nervous. I shouldn’t be, considering Hanzo and I have been a couple for a year. There was a soft knock at the door. I looked to Hana and Lena and opened the door. Hanzo was standing there, small boquet of flowers in his hand. He leaned in for a kiss and handed them to me. I was shaking, in awe of the effort he had put in. I placed the flowers on our desk and turned around, Hanzo was standing there, elbow facing me. I wrapped my arm around his and we walked off. I quickly turned to our small crowd, Hana, Lena, Jesse and Genji and waved, biggest smile ever on my face.

We arrived at the restaurant, a super-fancy Japanese place. Hanzo hadn’t been, but was keen on trying it. Upon arrival, we were told that our table wasn’t ready, but we could get a drink at the bar. Hanzo sat at the bar, I excused myself to the bathroom. Upon walking back, I couldn’t help but stare at Hanzo. In a suit. Out in public. I had dreamed of this day for a year. I took a breath and approached him.

“I noticed your eyes lingering on me. Please, sit.” He said, patting the seat next to his. He raised his hand to the bartender, who approached.  
“I would like Sake. Chilled precisely at 10 degrees Celsius.” The bartender nodded, and looked at me.  
“Oh… I’ll… have the same.” I said, taken a bit off guard.  
“You are very beautiful. My name is Shimada. Hanzo Shimada.” He said, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. I giggled.  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Hanzo Shimada.” I held out my hand and introduced myself. He smiled and kissed my hand.

“James Bond fan, huh?” I questioned.  
“It was my favourite growing up,” he answered, our fingers intertwining.  
“I didn’t think you would have been interested in TV or movies.”  
“I did have a childhood. It was not just study.” He explained.  
“Could’ve fooled me,” I teased, pulling his hand up and kissing it.

Hanzo scoffed, ready to defend himself when our drinks arrived. He performed his usual sake ritual; giving it a smell, then a small sip, letting it linger in his mouth before swallowing. He closed his eyes and smiled, as if he was reminiscing.

He was interrupted as we were informed our table was ready. Hanzo walked ahead of me, pulled my chair out and pushed it in as I sat down. He unbuttoned his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. We glanced at the menu and ordered.  
I couldn’t stop staring at Hanzo. His hair was pulled back in a tight bun. His bridge piercing was shining under the lights of the restaurant. His black ear piercings complemented the suit. The vest he was wearing tightly hugging his torso.  
“What is it?” he finally asked.  
“It’s just... I’m speechless. I had imagined you in a suit for months now…”  
“And…?”  
“And you look so much better in it than I ever imagined. It really suits you. And you look amazing with your hair and piercings while all dressed up.” I blushed.

Our meals arrived. Best Japanese food ever! Hanzo enjoying it so much he didn’t talk.  
“This reminds me of home,” he stated, finishing his meal.  
“Tell me your favourite story from when you and Genji were kids.” I suggested. Hanzo sat back in his chair, contemplating what I had asked. He was playing with his beard, a smile crossed his face.  
“I would have been nine. Genji, six. We knew our mother had chocolate hidden on a high shelf in the pantry. We tried everything we could to get to the chocolate, to no avail. We were just not tall enough. I grabbed a chair, and lifted Genji on my shoulders. He grabbed the bag and we ran to my bedroom and ate it all.” He smiled.  
“Did you get caught?”  
“Not right away. We made sure to clean ourselves up and throw away the wrappers. My mother had guests over a few weeks later, and questioned us when she couldn’t find the chocolate. Genji cannot hide his feelings. He did not tell, but his smile gave it away. My mother was gentle, she laughed with us.” 

His expression changed, he was contemplating something. He broke out of his thoughts as the green tea we ordered arrived. He took a sip of the tea and smiled again.  
“And then there was the time Genji dyed his hair green.”  
I scoffed. “Green?!”  
“He looked ridiculous! I enjoyed calling him “Bonsai”. He did not like it!” Hanzo chuckled.

We finished our tea. I grabbed Hanzo’s hand and sighed, not wanting the evening to end. We paid for the meal and left the restaurant. The night had cooled down significantly from the warm sunny day. I tightened my scarf around my arms, rubbing them with my hands as I shivered. Hanzo noticed and draped his jacket over me, then pulled me in close to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked back to the car.

We arrived back at our quarters, I closed the door softly behind us. I grabbed Hanzo’s hand.  
“Thank you for a great evening, Mr. Shimada”, I said, leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché date Hanzo, everybody! He got tips from Genji XD
> 
> So I got the inspiration for this story very early on while writing Chance. Thanks to Torchwood, I discovered that I have a thing for guys in three-piece suits. I was watching Agents of Shield, which had Fitz in a three-piece, which immediately sparked the thought "I NEED HANZO IN A THREE-PIECE NOW!" 
> 
> And here we are. I hope you enjoyed the read :-)
> 
> Say whaaat? I've got a [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) thing! Come stop by for a chat!


End file.
